Maltesers - the Adventure to find them Part 1
by amazingnerdfighters
Summary: A story about a brave Danosaur and his loyal friend Phil, in a quest to find Maltesers. We are working on a Part 2.


Far away in another land there lived Dinosaurs. They were brutes and killers. This is the story of a certain dinosaur. The first ever Danosaur and his friend Phil.

Danosaur was a strange dinosaur; he wandered through valleys and jungles in search of something nobody had ever heard of: Maltesers. Because of this he was bullied by the others because he did not register as 'cool'. He ignored this and searched for this mystery food but there were none to be found.

Phil was his only friend, and a very loyal one at that. He stuck by Dan through every torment and even threatened the other dinosaurs with the promise that he would set his lion on them if they did it again. Dan was very grateful for this and together they set off on their journey.

They walked for many miles until finally they found a ship which they hid away. Whilst on board they talked about a paradise. They both just wanted friends. Friends who would stay with them forever, friends who would not judge them. Dan had heard of a clan of Maltesers near the end of the world and was determined to find it. Phil loved Maltesers but all he secretly wanted was for Simon to live again.

Eventually they disembarked and wandered along the sand, too tired to go much further. They were on the verge of collapse when they heard a noise that would change their lives.

It was a low moan; a sound of pain and sorrow. Dan pricked up his ears and nudged Phil, together they gazed in the direction of the noise.

"Behind those bushes." Whispered Phil. Dan nodded and started creeping towards the source. Phil followed, softly humming the tune of mission impossible under his breath. When they got to the bushes, they glanced at each other and nodded again. Then they leapt around each side of the bush to find a small llama being threatened by a dinosaur.

Danosaur was shocked for he loved llamas almost as much as he loved Maltesers but he soon snapped out of his trance. Together he and Phil, who wasn't doing much just staring at the huge teeth of the dino and whimpering, gave a huge Danosaur RAAAAAAAAA and they charged at the predator.

Phil shot forward gathering his lions and they leapt onto the dinosaur. Dan held back and took a small spheroid object from his pocket and shouted "GO GOLDEEN!"

Now this was no ordinary Goldeen; it was a special explosive danosaur golden! At his cry it leapt out of his hand and went to join the lions who had pulled the llama to safety and were now advancing on the dinosaur.

They cornered the dinosaur and Phil stared into its eyes and said "Run". It turned and as it did the lions dispersed. He turned to joke at Dan but then felt a pain in his side. Dan yelled. He heard the dinosaur run off and then he fell to the ground. The grass was turning red with his blood.

Time slowed down, Dan could only stare at his wounded friend lying on the grass. "NO PHIL!" he yelled and immediately he ran to his side. Desperately, he started shouting in his ear: "PHIL CAN YOU HEAR ME?PHIL?" No reply. Dan pulled a water bottle from behind his ear and tipped it onto Phil's wound.

It didn't stop bleeding but it showed the cut more clearly. Three long gashes lined Phil's side, they were bleeding copiously. Dan stared down at Phil not knowing what to do. Sobbing he collapsed in a head and moaned "Why? Why?"

Then he felt a soft pat on the shoulder, it was the llama. In all the commotion Dan had forgotten about him. "Here" it said. "I can help." The llama shoved Dan out of the way and started crying, the tears splashing on the wounds. It miraculously sealed up until it was just three silvery lines.

At this point the llama collapsed backwards, exhausted. Phil blinked and looked up at Dan. "Hi."

Dan stared into his friends eyes and for a moment everything was going to be alright. Then he promptly fainted onto the unconscious llama and was still. Phil shook his head and muttered "Typical, typical Dan."

The llama struggled out from under him and turned to Phil.

"Hello. My name is Pikachu. What's yours?"

"Me? I am Phil and this is Dan. We are looking for Maltesers."

"Ahhh." The llama sighed. "The great quest for Maltesers."

"You know it?" asked Phil.

"Of course." Said the llama. "But it is in vain, no dino has ever come back from the quest alive."

"Oh." Said Phil. "Well, ummmmm… Maybe we will be lucky?"

The llama shook his head. "I advise you to turn back. Many things lie between here and Maltesers. If you will not heed my warning then listen closely. When you are both near to death and can walk no further, you are halfway there." With that he vanished in a pink puff of light leaving Phil alone with Dan.

"Well that was helpful." Sighed Phil. "Don't do it because you will die, but if you do then you are gonna have to almost die to get there." Grumbling, he set about waking Dan up. Once Phil had burst his ear drum several times, Dan listened to Phil's llama tale.

When Phil was finished he got up and walked a little way and just stood there. Phil wanted to walk to him but he knew Dan wanted a moment alone.

Dan couldn't get his head around it. Already his best friend had almost died and they had barely started. Pikachu had warned them that the quest would be dangerous, was he willing to risk his and Phil's life for Maltesers? He wasn't sure.

In the end Phil decided it for him. He walked up to Dan ignoring his tears and whispered. " I don't care what." He said. "I'm your friend and we will do this."

Dan was so overcome by this amazing act of friendship that he couldn't speak. Instead he nodded and together they walked off into the unknown, just two best friends on an extraordinary mission.

**The End (for now)**


End file.
